The invention relates to a method for providing a quality of service on a radio interface of an access network in a WiMAX communication network. The invention further relates to a method for selecting an access transport resource control function.
WiMAX, an abbreviation for Worldwide interoperability for Microwave Access, is an industry consortium which defines a network architecture for a WiMAX communication network on the basis of a technology for a radio interface for wireless data transmission in accordance with the IEEE 802.16 standard. The network architecture of the WiMAX communication network is the subject of a standardization process. For the WiMAX communication network, it is intended that a quality of service for the data transmission can be predetermined depending on requirements of the relevant service. The quality of service is also designated by the abbreviation QoS.
An overview of WiMAX communication networks and a corresponding network architecture is disclosed in Parviz Yegani, “WiMAX Overview”, IETF-64, 7-11 Nov. 2005, Vancouver, Canada, http://www3.ietf.org/proceedings/05nov/slides/16ng-4.pdf (downloaded and printed on 27.02.2006). A framework for signaling the quality of service is also disclosed. However, the manner in which the signaling of the quality of service takes place is not disclosed.
WO 2004/093480 A1 discloses a communication system and a communication method. A network terminal which takes advantage of a service controls a quality of service of the data transmission and collects the QoS-related data that is required for this purpose. An authentication, authorization and accounting infrastructure is used for transmitting QoS-related configuration parameters, which are defined by a Service Level Agreement Manager of a home network of the network terminal, to the terminal.
Solutions that have been developed by other standardization organizations for signaling the quality of service in communication networks are only partly applicable to WiMAX communication networks. In IETF, the focus of the work has been on path-coupled signaling, which is known as e.g. Next Step in Signaling (NSIS) or Resource reSerVation Protocol (RSVP). A different architectural approach has been followed by 3GPP, ITU-T and ETSI TISPAN. According to this approach, software which provides a QoS-related application is assigned to the relevant access network in which the user is currently registered. In the case of WiMAX communication networks, however, the software is assigned independently of the relevant access network, e.g. to a home network of the user. As a result of this, however, the software does not know the access network of the user.
In the Study Group 11 of the ITU-T (International Telecommunication Union Telecommunication Standardization Sector), a further network architecture of a communication network is the subject of a standardization process. This involves a so-called Next Generation Network, in which provision is likewise made for a quality of service of a data transmission to be pre-determinable.
“Series Q: Switching and Signaling—Signaling requirements for IP-QoS”, ITU-T Q-Series Recommendations, Supplement 51, 12/2004 discloses the manner in which IP-based signaling of the quality of service is to take place in the communication network. Further information relating to the signaling of quality of service are disclosed in Hui-Lan Lu, “Resource and Admission Control in Next Generation Networks—the ITU-T View”, MFA Forum NGN Event, 31 Oct. 2005, http://www.mfaforum.org/events/RACF-MFA_Hui-Lan%20Lu.pdf (downloaded and printed on 27.02.2006) and Hui-Lan Lu, “Quality of Service in Next Generation Networks”, NGN Industry Event, 18 Nov. 2005, London, http://www.itu.int/ITU-T/worksem/ngn/-200511/presentations/lu.zip (downloaded and printed on 27.02.2006).